Glimpses Of Romanogers
by CUtopia
Summary: A drabble collection about Natasha & Steve.
1. In The Still Of The Night

Well, what can I say... This is the first time I am writing for Captain America, so I am open for critique.

Also, if you have wishes for drabbles you'd like to see, feel free to PM me or mention your idea in the reviews :)

I hope you like it, and, there's definitely more to follow!

* * *

 **In The Still Of The Night**

Steve Rogers knew all too well that Natasha Romanoff was not the kind of woman that needed someone to hold and comfort her. She was strong enough to handle her problems without the help of others, and she would probably never admit openly that she needed someone to aid her with something.

But still, there were a few rare moments where she didn't object to the comfort offered by others, and if he was honest, Steve felt somewhat honoured that she allowed him to see her in her weakest moments.

As far as he knew, it was only him that had the privilege to come to her when he'd heard her scream in the middle of the night. Only he was allowed to come into her room and climb in with her after she'd awaken from a nightmare.

Somehow, it felt good to be the one who comforted her, held her while her heart stopped racing in her chest, while her breathing slowed down and the cold sweat dried on her skin. When the shivers stopped shaking her body and she cuddled into his chest, seeking for a safety in his embrace that she normally didn't really require from anybody, he felt special.


	2. Movie Night

Just a tiny bit of fluff.

* * *

 **Movie Night**

"I don't know why I always let you convince me to watch your movies with you," Natasha sighed as she sat down on Steve's couch, cross-legged and her arms folded in front of her chest.

Steve entered his living room from the kitchen, a wide grin on his face as he answered:"Well, that must be because I know how to bribe you."

He stretched the arm holding the pint of Ben & Jerry's ice cream, and immediately, it was ripped from his hand by the redhead.

"You're the devil, Rogers," Natasha growled as she opened the ice cream and stared down at the dark content as if she was watching a target.

"Oh, that's new. Do you need a spoon, or do you want to eat it with your bare hands?"

Winking at her, he handed Natasha a spoon before making himself comfortable next to her, placing a few cozy blankets between them.

When he switched the TV on, the woman to his right asked:"What are we watching today?"

"The Wizard of Oz. It was the last movie I watched before I tried to join the Army."

"Hm, as long is it's better than Frankenstein last week..."

As the end credits rolled over the screen, Steve ran a hand over his face. Watching the old movies from his youth had something bittersweet.

A small smile played around his lips as he took in his surroundings. He had been way too fixed on the movie to notice the empty ice cream pint on the coffee table and the sleeping Natasha. She was cuddled under the blankets, curled up like a cat, using his thigh as a pillow.

Trying not to wake her, he gently wiped a little bit of chocolate ice cream from the corner of her mouth and switched the TV off.

She always fell asleep in the middle of any movie they watched, but nonetheless, she always agreed to their little movie nights.


	3. Savouring The Moment

Thank you to those who favourited and followed so far, and thanks to Bree, who reviewed! :)

* * *

 **Savouring The Moment**

The full moon was shining brightly through the window of the bedroom, keeping Steve awake. He'd never been able to sleep really well during full moon, and tonight, there also was something else that kept him awake.

Natasha was cuddled against his chest, her fingers curled into his t-shirt in her sleep. The pale moonlight partly illuminated her face, and Steve found himself unable to stop watching her. His arms were slung tightly around her slender body, holding her close like something precious he didn't want to risk losing.

The sight of her, the deadly spy who fought bad guys all day long, sleeping peacefully in his embrace probably was the most beautiful he'd had in a long time, and somehow, it soothed him.

With her in his arms, he could forget about the death and destruction they had already seen in their young lives. It left his mind, even though he could feel the bullet scar on her stomach under his fingers, a memento of one of the many dangerous situations she'd already been in.

And as he pressed his face into her red locks, listening to her even breathing, he savoured the moment and the little bit of peace that lay in it, knowing that already by dawn they could be thrown into the next potentially deadly situation.


	4. Party Ride

Tumblr Writing Prompt: piggyback ride

* * *

 **Party Ride**

Even though he really wasn't much into drinking and parties, Steve had to admit that he enjoyed the parties that Tony organised in the Avengers tower whenever they had something big to celebrate.

It always was a lot of fun, and it was a nice thing to see all the Avengers in a situation that wasn't about the job. He found it relaxing to talk about everyday things with them, or just joke around.

And there was another thing he liked – seeing the tough as nails super spy Natasha Romanoff being tipsy.

To Steve, it was one of the most adorable things he had ever seen – she would become cuddly, a little bit childish, and whenever someone denied her a hug, she would start to pout.

Tonight, it was like that again.

If he was honest, he felt a tiny bit of jealousy as he saw Natasha cuddling with Clint, even though he knew exactly that they were best friends, nothing less but also nothing more.

It was getting late, and after a long but interesting conversation with Bruce, Steve decided to call it a night. The others would probably continue to celebrate for some time, but he felt a little bit tired.

As he was about to step into the elevator, he was suddenly shaken by the weight of someone jumping onto his back, and this nearly got him into defense mode, until he registered the familiar scent of Natasha's perfume. She was slinging her long legs around his hips and giggled into his ear, letting her soft hair tickle his neck.

"Mind giving me a ride to my room, soldier?" She slurred into his ear, and he could literally hear her wide grin.

Deciding to go with it, Steve grabbed her thighs to hold her in her position more securely.

"As you wish," he chuckled lightly and carried her into the elevator. Behind him, he could hear the boys laugh about the picture of Captain America giving Black Widow a piggyback ride, and he was sure that in the morning, he would find out that Tony had twittered a picture of them, but right now, he couldn't care less.

He had a lady to bring to her bed safely.


	5. You Can Stand Under My Umbrella

I found a picture on Pinterest, where Nat and Steve stand under his shield while rains - I found it so cute, I had to write it :)

* * *

 **You Can Stand Under My Umbrella**

"He seemed pretty intimidated when you threatened him," Natasha winked at Steve as they casually walked through the lobby of the hotel they'd just fulfilled a mission in, drawing a lot of attention on themselves thanks to Steve's uniform.

"Well, I actually think it was you he was afraid of," Steve grinned back at her as he held the doors open to her. Side by side, they stepped onto the street, though stopping under the awning over the pavement as they saw that it was raining heavily.

Natasha frowned and briefly glanced at her watch, mumbling:"Dammit. I am going to miss Criminal Minds if it doesn't stop raining soon."

"Oh, we can't have that," Steve exclaimed after a short moment of silence and offered her his hand. Natasha threw him a questioning glance.

"What do you want to do about it?"

"Do you trust me, Romanoff?"

"I feel like I shouldn't. But that never kept me from doing anything," Natasha sighed and took his hand. Steve smiled softly before pulling her closely to his side and raising his vibranium shield over their heads like an umbrella.

"I would be a bad gentleman if I allowed a lady to miss her favourite show," he explained as he led her onto the pavement, and Natasha laughed lightly, slinging one arm around him as they walked through the puddles that started to form, pressed closely together.


	6. Finding You

**Finding You**

Dust was burning in Steve's lungs as he slowly walked over the debris. His Captain America uniform was dirty and ripped in some places from being smashed into a pile of broken rocks with sharp edges. Blood was running from the rashes in his skin, mixed with the dirt that coated him from head to toe.

Silence hung over the battlefield; in the distance, he could see Sam pull Clint out from under a rock. The battle was over, they had won, but he still felt tense.

His gaze was wandering over the site, searching frantically for a trace of red hair. He hadn't seen Natasha since the first explosives had detonated and had brought visual range literally down to zero.

He knew that she was probably okay, she could take care of herself, but he was still worried for her. All he wanted was to see that she was unharmed.

Suddenly, a movement right in front of him caught his eye and he just stared at the figure emerging from a cloud of dust more or less gracefully.

Their gazes met, and she didn't break it for a single second as she walked towards him, her weapons falling from her hands onto the ground as she walked.

As the last bit of distance was crossed, she sank into his arms, gripping him tightly, and Steve closed his eyes.

"Nat," he whispered, all of his relief audible in his tone, and buried a hand in her locks, feeling his heartbeat slow down as she pressed against his chest. Everything was alright now.


	7. Worthy

I am just watching Age of Ultron, and asked myself why Widow didn't try Thor's Hammer too. Let's just assume Ultron didn't attack.

* * *

 **Worthy**

One by one, the members of the Avenger team left for bed, wishing each other a good night; until only Natasha and Steve were left, comfortably sitting on couches opposite to each other.

"So, Natasha. Why didn't you try to pick up the hammer? It would have been fun," Steve asked after a moment of silence. Natasha smiled, shaking her head, her curls bouncing lightly against her cheeks.

"Because it wouldn't have led to a different result," she explained, and Steve's eyes wandered over to Thor's Hammer, which was still resting on the coffee table. Natasha followed his gaze, and then, she found him grinning at her with a challenging expression.

"Try it," Steve said, gesturing at the hammer. Natasha rolled her eyes, but after a moment of being stared at by Steve, she stood up.

"I don't get why you want me to try it. If you didn't manage to pick it up, and according to Thor's expression, you were close, nobody can. I'm no match in strength when it comes to you."

"Try it anyway," Steve winked, his blue eyes gleaming. "If you pick the hammer up, you're the Queen of Asgard."

"That doesn't sound tempting to me," Natasha shrugged while positioning herself in front of the hammer.

"How about this: if you pick up Thor's Hammer, you'll get a kiss from me."

He was only joking around, therefore he was more than surprised when Natasha suddenly looked a little bit more convinced, giving him a flirty smirk.

Slinging her delicate fingers around the handle, she took a deep breath before flexing her muscles.

At first, nothing happened, even though she was pulling as hard as she could, but suddenly, she felt the resistance disappear. Opening her eyes, which she had squeezed shut because of the effort, she stared right into Steve's eyes in disbelief.

His warm fingers were lightly touching hers as his hands gripped the handle close to hers, and together, they were holding Thor's Hammer centimeters above the surface of the table.

"You really want that kiss, huh?" Natasha breathed, a tiny smile forming on her lips.

"Thor's Hammer says I am worthy," Steve mumbled back, their faces only inches apart.


	8. Nightly Visitor

Tumblr Writing Prompt: "What kind of assassins warn their targets?"

* * *

 **Nightly Visitor**

Steve rolled over in his bed with a sigh, kicking his blankets off and sighed as he felt a little bit of cool air on his sweat covered skin. It was way too warm in his flat; the summer heat was pressing down on Washington and kept him from sleeping.

Deciding to go to the kitchen to have a drink, he opened his eyes, but jerked backwards in shock as he saw a silhouette, standing only two steps away from him. He braced himself for the attack, but it didn't come – the person just took a step forwards, so the moonlight fell onto her face.

"Natasha?! What the hell?! Couldn't you knock?" Steve exclaimed and grabbed for his blankets – he didn't feel comfortable about her seeing him in his boxershorts. He was glad it was dark enough for her to be unable to spot him blushing.

"What kind of an assassin warns her target, Steve?" Natasha asked and grinned before sitting down on the edge of his bed, her eyes running over his body and lingering a bit too long for his taste.

"Are you here to kill me, Nat?" He snorted, glad that he sounded more confident than he felt as he pulled the blanket a bit higher.

"Did you give me a reason, Steve?"

"Not that I remember. So, why are you here?"

"Do you have ice cream?" Natasha asked in a very serious tone and Steve chuckled; Natasha was the only person he knew in the world that would break into his apartement in the middle of the night because she had ran out of ice cream.


	9. Jealousy

Watched Age of Ultron – it really hurts my shipper heart.

* * *

 **Jealousy**

Steve had tried to stay away from the bar the whole evening, preferring to sit with the veterans to exchange some stories about the Second World War. Of course he had seen the development between Natasha and Bruce, and he really had tried to feel happy for them. They were his friends, and all he wanted for them was to be happy.

But he couldn't simply ignore the horrible sting of jealousy that shot through him whenever he saw them together. Maybe pushing his feelings for Natasha away for the sake of the team had been a foolish thing to do. Obviously, no one else seemed to have a problem with a relationship between members of the Avengers, and now, it was too late.

He could tell that Natasha had a thing for Bruce; there was this spark in her eyes when she flirted with him, one that Steve had only seen before once.

When she had talked with him.

And Steve, he had just been too occupied with other things at first, and then, when he had finally realised what he felt for her, it had been too late.

It was too late now; and while he was trying not to watch while they smiled at each other, he felt like he was falling apart.


	10. Have Fun!

Tumblr Writing Prompt: "Have fun. Use a condom."

* * *

 **Have Fun!**

Steve felt uncomfortable as he sat in the living area of the Avengers Tower in his plaid shirt and jeans, feeling like Tony was plotting something. Why couldn't Natasha hurry so they could just... leave?

"So... Where will you go?" Tony asked out of the blue, breaking the silence that was hanging in the air between them. He tried to sound casual, but Steve knew that Tony was only searching for an opportunity to place one of his usual remarks.

"Cinema," Steve replied shortly, shifting around on the couch and glancing at the elevator with a hopeful expression.

"Ah, nice. Which movie?"

"We haven't decided yet..."

"Hmm, okay... Dinner?" Tony continued, a small smile showing on his lips, and Steve could easily tell that he liked this situation. He knew exactly how he could tease Steve without saying anything.

"No... uh... maybe drinks, afterwards," he mumbled, and assumed that this was how a teenager had to feel upon taking his date to prom and meeting her father. Relief flooded through him as Natasha stepped out of the elevator, wearing a casual white and blue dress and a smile. She looked beautiful, and for a moment, he forgot that Tony was in the room too.

"You look wonderful," he said with a slightly dopey smile, and Natasha beamed at him, her beauty nearly sweeping him off his feet.

"Thank you, Steve. Shall we go?"

"Y-yes, of course," Steve stuttered and offered her his arm, feeling a tingle run through his arm as she took it. Before they entered the elevator, Natasha turned around to Tony, who was still sitting on the couch, a smug grin on his face.

"Have a nice evening, Tony."

"You too, guys. Have fun. Use a condom!" He yelled after them, and Steve blushed heavily as the elevator doors closed.


	11. Get Me Out

Tumblr Writing Prompts: "Heard a rumor you've been arrested." / "Do you believe everything you hear?"

* * *

 **Get Me Out**

Steve sat in front of his laptop, awkwardly pressing the keys as he typed a short text. He had somehow managed to subscribe for several magazines that he didn't read, and was now writing the cancellation. This world was still confusing to him, and he knew that Tony would make fun of him if he ever heard that Captain America had accidentally subscribed to a magazine about knitting patterns. Better get rid of the evidence now, he thought to himself.

Suddenly, his cell phone rung, and upon seeing Natasha's number on the screen, Steve hurried to pick up.

"Nat. I was wondering when you would call. Heard a rumour you've been arrested," he grinned, and he could imagine how the Russian was rolling her eyes on the other end of the line.

"Rogers, do you believe everything you hear?" she asked back, sounding a bit more than annoyed.

"Well, I read it in Tony's blog."

"As I said, you shouldn't believe everything that is written in the internet. Steve, anybody can publish information there, it's not a reliable..."

"How high is the bail, Nat?" Steve interrupted her, and his grin only widened upon hearing her resignated sigh.

"Five thousand dollar. I'll pay you back, and give you an extra fifty bucks if you don't ask what happened."

Steve turned his laptop off already and grabbed his leather jacket, unable to keep himself from laughing.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes, Nat. And don't worry, I already know what happened; Tony was very detailed in his post. I seriously consider not letting you go outside without me. We'll talk about this later."


	12. Cheer Me Up

Tumblr Writing Prompt: Sing (badly) to old songs to try and cheer the other up

* * *

 **Cheer Me Up**

Natasha had never thought that it would be possible for Steve Rogers to be in a bad mood. Or, well, at least she had never thought that he would be able to show it openly. He was always so damn polite, she'd never really heard him swear, and so she'd thought she would never see him in anything like a pissed off state.

But now she was sitting in the living area of the Avengers tower, opposite to a Captain America with a rather sour expression. It nearly looked like he was sulking, and she knew that it was all Tony's fault. Of course she had known about that stupid prank, Tony hadn't really made much effort in hiding his plans from the other Avengers. However, she hadn't thought that it would lead to this – a Steve who was sulking on the coach and hadn't said anything else than insults in the last hour.

She knew that it was up to her to solve this problem; none of the boys would be able to approach him without stepping onto his toes – again.

Inwardly cursing men and their incapabilities, Natasha tried to think of a way to cheer Steve up. In this moment, she realised that she didn't know as much about his hobbies as she would have liked. He liked to run, he was riding his bike when the weather was good. But did he do anything else besides that?

As she tried to think of anything, Steve threw the newspaper he'd been reading onto the coffee table, cursing under his breath. Before Natasha could realise what she was doing, she sung shakily: "Prends garde á ta langue, Rogers."*

He glared at her, and she knew that he had understood enough of the French song to know what she'd said. Obviously, her pun towards his famous 'Language!' wasn't amusing in his eyes. Quickly, she thought of something else. She knew she sounded horrible while singing, but she desperately wanted to see him grin again – this sulking Steve scared her.

"Summertime... and the living is easy..."

Natasha could see the corners of his mouth twitch as she continued with her horrible interpretation of the song, and by the time she sang 'So hush, little baby, don't you cry...', he was smiling.

"Nat, please. Stop singing, it sounds horrible. I'll do whatever you want, but no singing."

* * *

*Prends garde á ta langue by Zaz ("Watch your language")

Summertime from Porgy and Bess


	13. Post-Its

Tumblr Writing Prompt: Put post-it notes around the house with compliments

* * *

 **Post-Its**

Natasha knew that men found it hard to talk about their feelings, and Steve, being rather reserved sometimes, was a good example for the phenomen. Therefore, she hadn't really expected him to do anything obvious when she began to notice the way he looked at her. She knew that he felt a bit more than friendship for him – he sometimes was an open book to her.

Nevertheless, she was surprised when she entered the kitchen of the Avenger tower one morning, still yawning, as she'd been ripped from her sleep by some explosion caused by Tony, and found a note sticking to her joghurt. It was a plain, yellow post-it, and took it off the cup, a small smile appearing on her face as she read 'Your smile is like a rainbow on a stormy day'.

Steve's handwriting was unmistakeable, and when she turned around, the athour of the note was leaning in the doorframe, arms folded and a cute grin lighting his face. Natasha decided not to comment on this, even though she would have loved to see him blush. Instead, she smiled at him and folded the note, pushing it into the pocket of her jeans before sitting down at the kitchen isle, patting the stool next to her. Together they sat in the kitchen, eating their breakfast in silence.

The next note miraculously appeared on her weapons when she came onto the shooting range a few days later, saying 'Your green eyes hit me like bullets when you look at me'. She wasn't actually sure if this was cheesy or cute, but she couldn't deny that she liked this. It was subtle, and it felt good, and most importantly, none of the other Avengers was aware of it when she sneaked a note herself onto one of his punching bags.

'You may save my life any day, soldier' – maybe it wasn't the most creative answer, but she wanted to encourage him, as she was curious what he would come up with next.


	14. Moments Like This

170 Words

* * *

 **Moments Like This**

The sun was shining brightly, dipping the wide meadows into a golden light. Birds were singing, the wind gently rustled through the leaves of the old trees that stood by the street and Natasha and Steve relished in seeing not a single soul around. This place belonged to them alone, nobody was disturbing them here.

It had been a spontaneous decision to take Steve's motorcycle and leave Washington for some time, but they didn't regret it at all. Sitting on a blanket on the meadow, surrounded by flowers and eating the food they'd brought, they had a moment for themselves. With no villains to fight, they could concentrate on the beauty of this very moment, and pretend as if they were completely normal; no superheroes, but average people that liked to spend some time together.

And as Natasha leaned against Steve's shoulder and he slung one arm around her to pull her closer, they wished that this moment would never end.


	15. A Morning Surprise

(520 Words)

* * *

 **A Morning Surprise**

Natasha moaned under her breath as she slowly opened her eyes, squinting against the early morning light that was shining into her room. Her head was pounding and a stale taste in her mouth reminded her that she had been drinking the previous night; however, the rest of her memories seemed to be gone. Question after question ran through her mind, and the most important one probably was who that man was that was lying half on top of her, his torso pressed against her back and one muscular arm wrapped around her body possessively.

She tried not to move while trying desperately to recall what had happened.

 _Loud music echoed through the Avengers tower; people were filling the living area, drinking, dancing and conversing. Natasha was sitting on one of the couches with Clint and Steve, playing a drinking game..._

That probably explained her headache; even though Clint couldn't stomach as much alcohol as she could, it still took her a lot to battle him. But still, that didn't explain the man that was sleeping on her, his warm breath ticking the sensitive skin of her neck repeatedly. She didn't dare to turn around and look at his face – she really didn't want to wake him and jump into an awkward situation.

Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths; if she was honest with herself, it didn't feel too uncomfortable to lie there with this stranger.

 _People were crowding the small dancefloor, and she was pressed closely against the taller man, her arms wrapped around his neck. Swaying together, they had their cheeks nearly touching each other, and Natasha deeply inhaled a male scent that seemed so familiar._

This scent engulfed her right now as well, and she instinctively took deeper breaths to smell more of it. A little groan sounded next to her ear, sending shivers down her spine; it suddenly reminded her of so much more...

 _Her back was being pressed against the wall next to the door of her room; rough hands possessively roamed over her body, making her every nerve end feel on fire. Hot kisses were exchanged, then the lips wandered over her neck, eliciting sighs from her._

Natasha noticed that her bedmate seemed to be waking up slowly; a hand was running up and down her side, causing more memories to surface.

 _They fell onto the mattress, clothing being thrown onto the floor carelessly; it seemed like there was no inch of skin that he hadn't kissed or carressed. Their bodies united while lips were nibbling on her collarbone. Natasha dug her nails into her lovers back, moaning in pleasure..._

 _And as she neared her climax, lips captured hers briefly; he was holding on to her as they went over the edge together and she whimpered a name..._

"Steve," Natasha breathed, a kiss between her shoulderblades being the answer.

"Go back to sleep," Steve's hoarse voice came from behind her; he pulled her closer to him, his body heat surrounding her, giving her a feeling of safety.


	16. Birthdays

(300 Words)

* * *

 **Birthdays**

Natasha was caught somewhere between joy and embarrassement as all of her friends started to sing Happy Birthday for her, drawing the attention of every single person in the restaurant towards them. She hadn't been able to keep them from singing, especially because Tony had been determined to show that he would be a force to reckon with at the first S.H.I.E.L.D. SingStar competition ("But I'm abso-fucking-lutely going to sing! And you'll kneel in front of the king!"). But at least Steve was throwing an apologetic glance into her direction as she took a sip from her cocktail, and his smile was so cute that she forgave him immediately.

When they finally finished singing, everybody clapped loudly and presents were handed over together with congratulations, including Tony, his present that suspiciously looked like anything from a sex shop and his fitting smirk as he exclaimed: "Welcome to the age of un-innocence!"

Steve hugged her and pressed a kiss onto her cheek, retreating faster than she would have liked.

The evening passed in a blur; it was amusing and Natasha enjoyed herself a lot, but she was also glad when the round was slowly dissolving and only Steve and her remained.

He insisted on walking her home so she wouldn't have to carry her presents on her own, and on the short way to her place, they casually chattered. When she asked him why he'd really wanted to accompany him, he confessed that he'd planned on giving her his present in private, causing excitement to rush through her.

She hadn't been expecting what followed, but she felt like it was the best birthday present of all when Steve leaned down to her and pressed a soft kiss onto her lips.


	17. School Mornings

Tumblr Writing Prompt: "That's not how mommy does it."

(380 Words)

* * *

 **School Mornings**

Steve rolled over with a sigh, cuddling deeper under his warm blankets. He was exhausted, not having gotten much sleep that night because the space in the bed that was normally occupied was empty. Never had he thought that he would get so used to Natasha's presence next to him that it would be able to keep him from sleeping. But here he was lying, tired, alone, longing for the arms that were always slung around his body and the kisses that woke him softly in the morning.

He could hear the birds singing in front of the window, but he ignored them, desperately trying to get back to sleep. However, just as he was starting to drift off, somebody jumped onto the bed and screamed: "Get up, daddy! We're late for school!"

"James... holidays...," Steve mumbled incoherently, pressing his face into his pillow, hoping that his son would go back to bed, but now small hands were starting to hit his back.

"Daddy! Holidays are over! You need to get up!"

As he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and staggered out of the bedroom after his son, Steve asked himself if the roles weren't supposed to be reversed. He nearly fell asleep while trying to prepare a decent breakfast for James. While he buttered a few pieces of toast, he could see James grabbing his paintbox from the dining table before coming over to his father.

"That's not how mommy does it," he teased, grinning and letting his green eyes sparkle – sometimes, it was scary how much he reminded Steve of Natasha. "She always cuts them into animal forms."

"Son, I'm too tired for your cheeky stuff," Steve yawned, nearly shoving his son's lunch box off the counter while trying to put the sandwiches into it. "And why are you using the Iron Man lunch box from Uncle Tony? Mine is way cooler!"

"Dad, this is really not the right time to discuss about lunch boxes!" James exclaimed while Steve stuffed the lunchbox into his Thor schoolbag and then checked if his son was looking presentable.

"We'll talk about this later!" Steve yelled after him as he watched James run down the driveway and grab his bike.


	18. Disturbances

Tumblr Writing Prompt. Won't spoil the surprise ;)

(360 Words)

* * *

 **Disturbances**

"And, uh... what are we going to do now?" Steve asked insecurely, licking his lips nervously as he looked between Natasha and the bed. She grinned and turned to face him, gently grabbing him by the front of his leather jacket and twirled him around so the back of his knees was pressed against the edge of the bed.

"I love it when you act so innocent," Natasha winked, an alluring expression making Steve gulp, and then she pushed him backwards onto the mattress. The super soldier sank in, and Natasha threw herself onto him with a chuckle, kissing him passionately. Placing his hands on her hips, Steve flipped them around after a moment, only to pause and break the contact between their lips.

Two grinning girls were standing next to the bed, looking more than excited.

"You are Captain America," one of them squealed, while the other looked like she was about to explode in happiness as she held a photo of Steve in his uniform and an edding towards him. "Would you give us an autograph?"

"Uh, sure," Steve replied, smiling kindly as he sat up, trying to make his hair presentable, as the girl who'd asked was pulling her smartphone out of her pocket started to make photos. He hurried to sign, hearing Natasha's frustrated sigh from behind his back.

As the girls were running away, giggling in glee, he turned to see her green eyes gleaming furiously.

"Seriously, Rogers, _focus_!" she growled, grabbing him and pulling him down onto the mattress. "I can't believe you just did that."

"Hey, I was just being nice. You could have been a little bit more friendly."

"We were occupied. Why didn't you just tell them?" Natasha shot back, slamming her elbow into his side in anger. "So, what do you think?"

"This one's way too soft for us, let's try a different one."

"Okay."

And with that, they both stood up, wandering hand in hand to the next mattress that was on display in the store. Shopping for their first apartment definitely was more stressful than they'd imagined.


	19. Convincing

Tumblr Writing Prompt.

(200 Words)

* * *

 **Convincing**

"I walk my path alone. Because, let's be honest… who would be crazy enough to walk it with me?"

Steve blinked in confusion as Natasha said these words right into his face. It was the last thing he would have expected as an answer upon knocking at her door, holding a giant bouquet of red roses in his arms. He'd just asked her if she wanted to go out with him, after finally having found the courage to do so, and now that.

"Uh... I... I think I'm crazy enough," Steve stuttered, looking at her pleadingly with his big, baby blue eyes. "I mean, Nat, I... I know what it would mean to be with you! I can handle that, I'm sure!"

"You're cute, Rogers," Natasha sighed, and Steve could tell that his puppy eyes were starting to get to her, even though she still had her arms crossed in front of her chest. "But really, I-"

"Give me a chance, please!" Steve interrupted her, reaching out to take her hand, and Natasha looked a tiny bit defeated as she stepped to the side and allowed him to enter her flat.


	20. A Moment Of Peace

Tumblr: Autumn leaves, rain drops against the window, cups of tea

(120 Words)

* * *

 **A Moment Of Peace**

Rain drops were pattering against the window, leaving wet trails on the glass and the stormy wind was blowing colourful autumn leaves through the garden. As uncomfortable it was outside, as cosy it was inside the house – candles filled the living room with their warm light, a fire was crackling in the fireplace and a children's movie was on TV. Natasha, Steve and James were cuddled together on the couch, wrapped into wool blankets, blocking out the cold of the day. Cups of steaming tea and hot chocolate made the little family moment perfect, and as Steve looked at the two most important persons in his life, he realised that he'd finally found his peace.


	21. All I Need

Tumblr: A campfire, lightning bugs (fireflies), a note

* * *

 **All I Need**

Natasha sighed as she unlocked the door to her flat and threw her duffelbag into the corner carelessly. She was longing for a hot meal and a night of sleep – she'd only just returned from a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D., and the transatlantic flight back had been exhausting. On top of her shoe cabinet she spotted a huge pile of letters; Steve obviously had stuck to his promise to take a look at her letterbox from time to time. Moving closer, she also spotted a note lying next to it, and a small smile appeared on her lips as she read:

 _Meet me at our usual place if you're not too tired. I have food ;)_

 _Steve_

OoO

She'd debated with herself if she really wanted to go – after all, she was still horribly tired and it was a long ride to the place he meant, but the desire to spend time with a friend ultimately weighed more than sleep. About two hours later, she was walking down a path that led down a soft slope in the middle of the woods; the sun was already glowing red between the trees and her limbs were heavy from exhaustion, but at least she knew that she was nearly there.

Steve turned around and smiled happily at her as she came through the undergrowth; he'd already build up the camp close to the edge of the little lake. In the shade of a tree, his big tent was inviting for a rest, and a campfire was crackling. The earthy smell of the woods mingled with the scent of grilled fish, and Natasha sighed as she sat down on the grass and took the plate that Steve handed her.

"Hey, I knew you would be hungry, so I caught some fish while I was waiting," Steve explained and Natasha pressed a thankful kiss onto his cheek before digging in.

After she'd finished eating, Steve handed her one of the beer bottles he'd stored in the shallow water near their campfire and asked: "How was the mission?"

"The usual," she replied shortly, leaning against his shoulder before taking a sip. "I don't want to talk about it. Can we just-"

"Sure," Steve whispered and slung one arm around her, pulling her closer to his warm body. She enjoyed how silent it was, except for the normal sounds of nature, and she found that this was all she needed right now – freedom, and a friend by her side. Lightning bugs danced around them, and with tired eyes she watched them before drifting off into a light slumber, engulfed by Steve's warmth.


	22. First Steps

If you should be searching for Writing Challenges or are interested in giving some – I recently started a forum, the Captain America Fanfiction Challenges forum. If you're interested, the link can be found on my profile! I would be delighted to see you there :)

Tumblr: Baby's first steps

* * *

 **First Steps**

A loud scream ripped Steve from his slumber; startled, he clumsily sat up on the bad, running a hand over his face, trying to wipe the sleep away. He'd barely slept the previous night – James had been crying a lot because of a fever, and Natasha and him had spend most of the night trying to comfort their little son. Until now, he'd tried to nap to get some of the lost sleep back, but now, he was definitely awake.  
"Steve!"

The second scream caused him to jump off the bed, concerned what caused his wife to scream for him like that. He nearly fell over his own feet as he stumbled down the stairs and burst into the living room, only to be met by a huge smile from Natasha.

"Steve, look!"

He followed her gesture, and his heart skipped a beat in joy. James was standing on his short, chubby legs, his tiny fingers curled around the leg of the coffee table. Shaky little steps carried him forwards, towards his parents, who were beaming at the boy with pride.


	23. Revenge

(460 Words)

* * *

 **Revenge**

It had always been clear to Steve that Natasha Romanoff wasn't the kind of person you wanted as your enemy. He'd learned early to respect and also fear her abilities, and that it was wise to keep her on his side.

Maybe he should have known that making fun of her cooking abilities – it had been a loving tease! – wasn't the best thing to do to a woman like her.

As he woke up, his head was pounding painfully and he couldn't remember how he'd gotten into his bed. The fluffy feeling in his head only faded slowly, and he also became aware of a burning pain in his butt. Assuming that Natasha had kicked him following what he'd said, he shrugged it off and decided to take a shower, still wondering why he felt so shaky.

There was no way he'd been drunk, as it was completely impossible. In the bathroom, he turned the water in the shower on so it would heat up and undressed himself. From the mirror, a tired young man with blond, disheveled hair stared back at him, and he just decided to turn his back to him when he spotted something.

His eyes widened in shock as he tried to get a better view on his behind, hoping that he was dreaming, but even after rubbing his eyes it was still there.

In only his boxershorts, he ran through the Avengers Tower, finding Natasha in the kitchen, where she was eating breakfast with Tony.

"Natasha, what happened last night?" Steve asked as he came to a halt in front of them, thinking that he'd spotted a small, triumphant smile on her lips.

"I don't know what you mean."

Her innocent look was well practiced, but it couldn't fool him. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I mean this!"

With that, he turned around and pulled the shorts down a bit, revealing a bit of his arse and the fresh tattoo that decorated it. Tony cocked his head to the side with an impressed expression, examining the piece of art for a moment before he looked at Natasha and said: "Nice work. Where did you learn that?"

"Bangkok," she answered casually, reaching out to adjust the protective foil that was over the tattoo.

"And how am I going to get rid of this?" Steve exclaimed, his expression a mix of anger and desperation. "I can't walk around with a tattoo on my arse that says 'Property of Natasha Romanoff'! And we also have to talk about the fact that you knocked me out to tattoo me!"

"Revenge is sweet," Natasha simply replied, shrugging before turning her attention towards her yoghurt.


	24. You Lift Me Up

Tumblr: slow dancing, and bare feet

I'd like to say Thank You to all the people who reviewed, favourited or followed this drabble collection – it's great to see that you like what I'm doing :)

(400 Words)

* * *

 **You Lift Me Up**

"Nat?"

The living area of the Avengers Tower was dark; only the few lights from the buildings surrounding it let a little bit of light filter in, enough for Steve to be able to spot her silhouette sitting by the window. She didn't even flinch as he addressed her, and she'd probably heard him coming long before he'd informed her about her presence. Staring out of the window into the urban canyons of New York, she didn't acknowledge him in any form, and Steve walked over, sitting down next to her.

Like him, Natasha was in her pyjamas; she had her legs pulled towards her body and her arms were slung around her knees, her face full of sorrow and guilt. Steve looked down at her bare feet and arms, and upon noticing that she was shivering, he placed one arm around her shoulder, gently pulling her towards his body.

"It's not your fault, Nat. Clint was ten meters away from you, there's no way you could have protected him from that bullet."  
"I know," she whispered, her voice barely audible against the faint sound of sirens and car horns. She turned her head and their gazes met; her eyes were gleaming with tears, and it hurt him to see her like that.

For a moment, they both were silent, then Natasha sighed and continued: "It's just... I still feel guilty. I was his partner for this mission, we swore each other that we would have each other's back, like always. So it feels like I didn't keep my word."

"He'll live, Nat. Because you kept a cool head and brought him out of there," Steve answered, pressing a soft kiss onto her red curls. He wanted to see her smile again, and right now, he could only think of one way to achieve that.

"Come on, stand up," he smirked suddenly, pushing himself to his feet and pulling her up, too. Natasha was looking confused but obeyed, taking his hands and rising from the cool floor. Steve gently slung his arms around her and started humming while guiding her into a soft sway. A small smile lifted the corners of her mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder as they slowly danced by the window.


	25. First Words

This was requested by MysticFantasy! :) I hope you like it!

(260 Words)

* * *

 **First Words**

Steve couldn't get the grin out of his face anymore as Natasha and he entered the living area of the Avengers Tower, pushing James' stroller in front of them. Whenever they had these little meetings where they brought James, everybody would be reduced to squealing noises in the first minutes. This time, it took over ten minutes until everybody had calmed down and they had took their seats again.

Steve had James on his lap when Clint said: "He should be start talking soon, right?"

Before Steve or Natasha could answer, Tony exclaimed: "I bet his first word is 'Tony'. I'm the best uncle in the world!"

Clint glared and crossed his arms in front of his chest, hissing: "Excuse me, but who here is his godfather? You never even changed a diaper!"

"Guys, seriously?" Natasha tried to intervene, but nobody seemed to be listening to her.

"His first words are going to be 'Daddy'!" Steve argued, and Tony growled something under his breath.

"Of course your tiny human knows that it would be a blessing to his life to say my name," Thor said, grinning and waving at James, who was looking around in confusion.

Natasha was rolling her eyes as the boys threw money onto the table, but her annoyance was soon turned into a smug grin as James suddenly babbled: "Mu... mumm... mummy."

"That's my boy." She smiled, lifting James from his father's lap and cuddled the boy while the others were staring in jealousy.


	26. Trace My Scars

(170 Words)

* * *

 **Trace My Scars**

Natasha Romanoff was a woman with many scars, and though she was hiding them from people's eyes, she still wore them with a certain amount of pride. They were making her the person who she was today, and they were a reminder of her past, no matter how ugly some of them were. For Steve, they were beautiful and he loved to trace them, even though the stories behind them were full of blood and death.

It was as if he was exploring a little bit of the secrets Natasha was having when his fingertips were grazing over the first scar he'd seen of her, where Bucky had shot her. She seemed to reveal a little bit of herself when he kissed along the long, pink line at her thigh, or nibbled at the faint white scar below her ribs.

They were a part of her, beautiful imperfections that he cherished because only he was allowed to see them.


	27. Need

(160 Words)

* * *

 **Need**

Steve impatiently shifted from one foot to the other as he firmly knocked at Natasha's apartment door, and the moment she opened, looking surprised of seeing him, he slung his arms around her. She was gasping as he gently claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, knowing exactly that she could kill him any second for what he was doing, but he didn't care. His blood started to boil as she kissed him back, pulling him into her apartment and sneaking her hands under his t-shirt, tracing his hard muscles.

They parted for a few seconds so she could pull his shirt over his head, and before he kissed her again, he whispered huskily: "I need you."

She smirked, her green eyes sparkling, and she pushed him into the direction of her bedroom. Something was breaking free from the restraints that Steve put on it, and she definitely wasn't going to question it.


	28. Still Beautiful

Romanogereader wished to read something like this – I hope you like it :)

(300 Words)

* * *

 **Still Beautiful**

Natasha couldn't understand how every woman she'd talked to so far found that pregnancy was a beautiful time. For her, it was horrible, and she still had four months to go. She liked to blame Steve for all the things that annoyed her, even though he was trying to make everything as comfortable as possible for her. He massaged her feet or her back when she was in pain, he entertained her so she wouldn't be bored and he fulfilled every single food wish she had, no matter how absurd it was or what time it was.

But still he couldn't change the fact that Natasha hated being pregnant. She was fat, and the prospect of getting even fatter made her angry, especially when she looked at her stretch marks – so angry that she ate even more out of frustration. It was a horrible cycle.

Also, she was annoyed of having to pee all the time, and that she couldn't do most of her hobbies anymore. Sparring, jogging, having a drink with Clint – all of that wasn't appropriate for a pregnant woman, and so Steve was constantly watching movies with her or ran to the library to supply her with books.

But no matter how much he tried, sometimes she would still be moved to tears. When that had happened for the first time, he'd been overwhelmed – Natasha had never cried before in his presence, and he'd felt a little bit helpless.

Fortunately, he'd learned fast – she just needed to be cuddled and offered a piece of her favourite chocolate. And he never forgot to tell her that he truly thought that she was still beautiful. If he chose his words carefully, that worked out well, and she would show the tiniest of smiles.


	29. Peeping Tony

Tumblr Writing Prompt: "You sure you don't want me to shoot him?"

(370 Words)

* * *

 **Peeping Tony**

A soft moan escaped Natasha's lips as Steve kissed his way down the hollow of her throat and nibbled at her skin, leaving a wet trail behind. They'd just returned to the Avengers Tower from a date, and in the darkness of the corridor, Natasha had kissed him, what had sooned turned into a heated make out session.

His fingers were running up and down her hips as he pressed a last kiss onto her bare shoulder before returning to her red lips. Just as he deepened the kiss and felt Natasha undoing the top buttons of his shirt, a voice behind them said: "Wow... I'd never thought that you would dare to even peck a woman on the cheek after the fifth date, Rogers."

Both growling in annoyance, they broke the kiss, turning their heads to see Tony leaning at the opposite wall, a dirty smirk on his lips.

"How long have you been standing there?" Steve gasped, his blue eyes wide as he stared at Tony. Natasha meanwhile was throwing death glares at the man, anger radiating off her.

"Since you two started snogging. I was nearly getting bored about your little 'Well, uh, night then' dance, but then you finally got it on! I swear, I was only waiting for the 'Oh, take me now, Steve' – I would have left then!"

Tony imitated a woman's voice while speaking, and Natasha frowned even more while Steve blushed. Grinning, Tony added: "Well, I'll leave you two alone now... don't scream too loud if you should involve in any sort of gymnastics, I really need to sleep."

With that, he walked away and Natasha unlocked the door to her room, grabbing Steve by his tie and pulling him inside.

"You sure you don't want me to shoot him?" she hissed after closing the door behind them, her green eyes gleaming dangerously.

"Nah," Steve answered after a moment, shaking his head. "He's just missing Pepper, that's all. It's really time she comes back from that business travel in Asia. Now, where were we?"

A giggle bubbled out of her throat as he smirked and pulled her close, his lips finding hers immediately.


	30. The Path

Inspired by Lana Del Rey's song 'Young and Beautiful'

(150 Words)

* * *

 **The Path**

The sun was shining on the wooden porch, filtering through the colourful autumn leaves and making everything gleam golden. Steve looked over at his wife, a small smile appearing on his lips as he saw her admiring their grandchildren. He gently placed one hand over hers, and she met his gaze, her green eyes twinkling. Half a century had passed since he'd first looked into these beautiful eyes, and he felt like they hadn't changed at all.

Her hair had turned from red to grey, her face was full with lines and crinkles, but to him, she was still beautiful. Every single line was a reminder of the wonderful decades they'd spent together and of all the adventures they'd experienced.

They'd had a wonderful life together, and he felt grateful that he'd been able to walk the path together with her.


	31. The Last Thing To Say

Tumblr Writing Prompt: "I'm sorry. I'm all out of optimism right now."

(340 Words)

* * *

 **The Last Thing To Say**

Steve strained against the chains that were binding him, his face red and contorted in desperate exhaustion. The chains didn't move at all, and after a few minutes, he gave up, his body slacking against the wall he was hanging from. Lifting his head after catching his breath, he looked into the green eyes that had observed him the whole time, saying: "Nat, I think it's time for plan B. Please tell me we have one."

"I'm sorry. I'm all out of optimism right now. And out of plans, I fear."

A curse word was threatening to jump off his tongue, but Steve held himself back, even in this hopeless situation.

"Okay." He nodded, trying to appear calm, though he knew that she didn't need him to sooth her, and that she was able to detect his discomposure easily. There was no way they were going to make it out alive, and they both knew it. The thought made a horrible bit of panic rise inside of him, but there was one thing that kept him from losing his mind now: Natasha.

Their gazes were still locked as he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear: "If... if we don't get out of here, I want you to know something, Nat..."

He paused, and her red lips turned into a sad smile as she answered: "I know, Steve. I know."

"I love you."

It had been hard to make the words come over his lips, as they'd been supressed for so long, but as he heard himself say them, he felt like a burden was being lifted from his shoulders.

For a moment, a silent question was hanging between them, and Steve found the answer in Natasha's eyes, making his heart jump, even in this desperate situation. Now he was feeling less afraid of what would come, because there was nothing to regret anymore. All that he had wanted to say to her had been said.


	32. The Cake Project

Tumblr: Baking on a rainy day

(270 Words)

* * *

 **The Cake Project**

"This is going to end horribly," Natasha predicted in a pessimistic tone as she knelt down next to Steve, who was sitting in front of the oven, staring at the cake pan inside. Rain was pattering against the kitchen window, making it rather uncomfortable outside, but in the kitchen, it was nicely warm and cosy.

"Oh come on, that sounds as if you don't trust me at all," Steve protested, looking at her with wide eyes.

Natasha smirked, slinging one arm around his broad shoulders as she answered: "Well, I do trust you, Rogers, but I don't trust your baking abilities. I don't get why we couldn't just buy a cake for Clint. He wouldn't even notice. If this one goes wrong, he'll definitely notice."

"I'll surely manage something as simple as a birthday cake, Romanoff."

She cocked an eyebrow, a slightly smug expression on her face, but before she could say something, the alarm of her phone went off, signalling that the cake was supposed to be ready. Looking excited, Steve grabbed a pair of oven cloth and pulled the cake out, inspecting it with a critical eye after setting the pan onto the counter.

"Looks good, doesn't it?" He asked, tapping his finger onto the cake. "Sounds good, too."

"I never doubted you." Natasha winked, and Steve chuckled, pulling her into a tight embrace and while pressing her against his chest, he started to tickle her.

"Of course you didn't!" he exclaimed in an amused tone while Natasha tried to free herself, laughing and gasping for air.


	33. Pictures Of You

I recently watched TFA, where Steve sketched while on tour in Italy – this inspired this drabble.

(250 Words)

* * *

 **Pictures Of You**

Steve had no idea how long it had been since he'd last had a pencil and a sketchpad in his hand. Well, in fact he knew it – a handful of decades – but he didn't really want to think about it.

But it felt good to take the pencil, and as it touched the paper for the first line, it was as if he'd never stopped drawing.

His blue eyes gazed to the other side of the room where the reason for his sudden inspiration sat, and his hand guided the pen in the determination to capture her right. The minutes passed, and he smudged the grey paint here and added a line there, always having a critical eye on what he was doing.

And then, he was finally done, and his heart jumped a little bit as he looked between his drawing and the original, proud that they were looking nearly alike.

Natasha's eyes were concentrated on the book in her hand, the fingers of her free hand curled around a lock of her hair. She was lightly biting her full lower lip, and the tiniest of smiles played around the corners of her mouth.

To Steve, it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen – it was rare that one could see the spy so relaxed and unguarded, and it was something special that he'd been able to capture this side of her on paper.


	34. Undercover

Wow, it's been some time since my last drabble^^

I hope you all enjoy it, I'm looking forward to your feedback!

* * *

 **Undercover**

For Natasha, going undercover was one of her easiest skills, something she could do with her eyes closed and hands bound behind her back, so to speak. It wasn't difficult for her to slip into different roles in a matter of seconds.

Steve on the other hand, had absolutely no experience in going undercover, obviously – he was a soldier, someone who attacked openly without playing cat and mouse. Thus she didn't understand why S.H.I.E.L.D. paired them of all people to go on a mission in St. Petersburg. When she'd asked him, Fury had only replied that they both had skills that would be useful for the mission, but she kind of doubted that while she spent the whole flight to Russia attempting to give Steve a crash course in undercover work.

She had to give him credit that he was listening to everything she said and tried to take every bit of advice to heart, but some people just weren't born to pretend they were someone else. While Steve was capable of lying, he just didn't seem to be good at deceiving at all. It was one of the reasons why she trusted him so much, but for their mission that unfortunately was a risk.

But when they first entered the venue where the party of their target was taking place she at least was optimistic that he wouldn't blow their cover within the first few minutes. He was touching his false beard a little bit too often, and moved a little bit awkward in his suit at first, not used to the disguise. Ultimately, Natasha slipped her hand into his free one so he would appear more natural.

She tried to ignore the shiver that ran down her spine at the feeling of his big hand closing tighter around her smaller one, and she told herself that it was all just part of the game when he smiled at her in a way that made her heart skip a beat.

Later he even pulled her onto the dancefloor, and Natasha almost forgot that they were working when he spun her around to the music. It was a weird thought for her, but she didn't think that she'd ever had so much fun during an undercover mission.


	35. Damsel In Distress

Written for Ash, because, well, Wanderers ;)

I hope y'all like it, I'm looking forward to your feedback :)

* * *

 **Damsel In Distress**

Steve didn't know for how long he'd been drifting around in a state of semi-consciousness, pain pulsing through his body, the coolness of the chains around his wrists, ankles and torso biting his bare skin. He could barely remember how he'd gotten here, only that he'd answered the door expecting the pizza delivery guy... was Domino's evil now?

Was pizza evil?

Steve suspected that the several punches in his face had confused his brain a little bit, he was having some weird thoughts...

The loud creaking of the metal door ripped him out of his daze, and he blinked against the light that was suddenly streaming into the room. A silhouette was standing out against the light – long legs, curly hair...

"Come on, Rogers, seriously? I was watching Dance Moms and you ruined it because you can't be left alone for one second. I would have gotten myself out of this situation on my own within five minutes."

Natasha stood there with her hands on her hips, and when Steve's eyes had gotten used to the new light conditions he realised that she looked more than annoyed.

Before he could stop himself, he replied dryly: "I'm sorry, I didn't have a hairpin on me!"

"Okay, that's it, I'm leaving. If you want to make fun of my methods or how useful accessoires can be..."

She threw her hands up in the air with a shrug and turned around, starting to leave the room; Steve rolled his eyes and tried to sit up, wincing from the pain. "Wait, Tasha, please. I didn't mean it like that... I have a hell of a headache and I'm starving... I think they killed the pizza guy."

"You have luck you're so cute, Rogers," Natasha growled before opening his chains and pulling him to his feet. "But I won't carry you outside, even though you're obviously a damsel in distress."

* * *

A/N: I seriously don't know how I drifted off to this, I'm so sorry XD


	36. Trust

Yey, another drabble!

I hope y'all like it :)

* * *

 **Trust**

Natasha gasped softly when Steve's hands slowly glided up from her hips, placing open-mouthed kisses on the back of her neck. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and he had barely even touched her skin yet, making her feel desperate.

He knew exactly what she wanted him to do, that she would give some control up to get it, and Steve loved to play with that. Teasing her could be dangerous, but he knew how to play with her fire without burning himself.

"Steve," she breathed as one of his hands stopped at her waist, the other playing with the zipper of her dress; he could tell that she was biting back a plea, not wanting to give him that satisfaction.

Deciding to give her a little bit of what she wanted, he started lowering the zipper tantalisingly slow, kissing his way down her spine, always aware of the big amount of trust his lover was giving him in that very moment.


	37. A Risk Worth Taking

Time for Romanogers :)

I hope you all enjoy it, I'm looking forward to your feedback!

* * *

 **A Risk Worth Taking**

* * *

 _All lives end, all hearts are broken. Caring is not an advantage._

Mycroft Holmes

* * *

The steady beeps from the countless machines in the room soothed Natasha a little as she slowly entered the room, surprised about how much her heart was racing in this moment. This wasn't the first time she saw someone who was heavily injured, and she'd seen enough people she'd had a connection with die that she shouldn't be so shaken, but still she had to gulp hard and dig her fingernails into her palms to be able to control herself.

Steve's eyes were closed, his handsome face covered in cuts and bruises and she knew that his whole body looked like that; it made her stomach feel heavy. She knew that his injuries would heal, and still she felt herself worrying about him.

It was something she wasn't used to; she'd been trained only to care about her mission, to be indifferent towards fates of people she came across.

Her days of being a killer were over, but there were some things that couldn't be shrugged off that easily. Keeping her emotional distance almost was a reflex, caring too much still felt like a sign of weakness to her.

Yet she was sitting here, barely able to think of anything else than Steve, asking herself if she could have done anything to prevent this. Maybe if she'd been quicker...

Before Natasha knew it, her hand came to rest on Steve's and her thumb ran over his skin, the feeling of his warmth helping her to get rid of all these thoughts that were threatening to make her feel guilty.

A small groan from Steve caught her attention and she looked up at his face; his eyelids were fluttering and then he gazed over to her, lightly squeezing her hand. When he gave her a small smile she realised that while caring wasn't always an advantage, it was a risk she was willing to take.


	38. Sky Full Of Stars

Inspired by a prompt found on Tumblr

I hope you all enjoy it, I'm looking forward to your feedback!

* * *

 **Sky Full Of Stars**

"Just admit that you have no clue about constellations, Rogers," Natasha chuckled softly as Steve once again tried to explain something about the stars visible above them and utterly failed. She lay her head on his shoulder as she cuddled into his warm body a bit more and Steve made a hurt noise, gasping.

"What? I'm an expert!"

"You grew up in New York where you barely ever see any stars because of the light pollution."

Steve wrapped his arms around her waist a little tighter and kissed her lips gently, mumbling: "As if you know more about it, Tasha."

"Maybe I do," she replied enigmatically, rolling on top of him while stroking the bag of his neck teasingly. "But I won't tell you."

Chuckling lightly, Steve pulled her impossibly closer and ran his fingers through her red curls. "Damn."

They kissed passionately, forgetting about the beautiful sight above them completley.


	39. End Of A Long Wait

I felt like doing something sickingly sweet ;)

I hope you all enjoy it, I'm looking forward to your opinions :)

* * *

 **End Of A Long Wait**

Steve could barely believe his eyes as he looked down at the bundle in Natasha's arms; tiny fingers that gripped the edge of the quilt, tufts of dark blond hair, big green-blue eyes that stared at him curiously...

James Rogers, their son.

And in this moment, as he wrapped one arm around Natasha and the other came to support the bundle together with her, all the stress of the last years fell off him. Their decision to try and have a family hadn't been an easy one, and it had taken a lot of treatments and disappointing pregnancy tests, but then Natasha had finally gotten pregnant and now they were holding their baby in their arms.

"Look what we made," Natasha whispered, sounding choked, and Steve let the tears of joy roll down his cheeks as he kissed her long and lovingly before moving to peck a kiss on his son's forehead.

"He's perfect, Nat. I love you two so much."

"We love you too," she replied softly, watching his face while he gazed down at their son in fascination and love.

The long wait and battling all the difficulties had been worth it.


End file.
